


Pet

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Gen, Isolation, Mental Health Issues, Pets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Antes mucha gente se preguntaba ¿qué pasaría si todos los seres humanos desaparecieran de golpe del planeta? Antes se habían hecho documentales y estudios. Naturalmente todos eran hipotéticos, porque todo el mundo sabía que era imposible que todos los seres humanos desaparecieran del planeta. <br/>Lo que resultó no ser tan imposible es que quedase solo uno. Un único ser humano en el planeta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Antes mucha gente se preguntaba ¿qué pasaría si todos los seres humanos desaparecieran de golpe del planeta? Antes se habían hecho documentales y estudios. Naturalmente todos eran hipotéticos, porque todo el mundo sabía que era imposible que todos los seres humanos desaparecieran del planeta.   
Lo que resultó no ser tan imposible es que quedase solo uno. Un único ser humano en el planeta. 

Habían pasado exactamente dos días, siete horas y veintidós minutos antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Sus padres se habían marchado para pasar dos semanas de vacaciones en una isla remota y ella no tenía mucha vida social. Solo había salido de casa porque tenía un trabajo por horas en el aeropuerto. Al principio, a veces, se preguntaba cuánto habría tardado en darse cuenta de no haberlo tenido.   
Pero de eso hacía, ¿qué? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años?  
El tiempo pasaba muy rápido y muy despacio al mismo tiempo. Ella llenaba su tiempo con comer, leer, escribir, ver películas, escuchar música, empezar mil proyectos y no terminar ninguno. Le gustaba pasear por las noches, especialmente en invierno cuando el frío mantenía el aire limpio.   
Era como estar de vacaciones perpetuas y no estaba mal del todo.   
Cuando aprendió a operar un proyector de cine se había dedicado a ver todas las películas que había podido encontrar.   
Aprender a conducir no era difícil ahora que no había más vehículos que el suyo ni era necesario aprender normas de tráfico.   
A veces provocaba incendios para ver si alguien vendría a amonestarla. Pero nunca venía nadie.   
Empezó a perder la noción del tiempo.   
Bajó una moto y su peso en combustible a las vías del metro para explorar. Iba sin casco para que su madre le dijese algo, pero no había nadie.   
En algún momento intentó salir de la ciudad, pero la idea de quedarse en mitad de la nada le daba miedo. En la ciudad, por lo menos tenía supermercados y luz y agua, que, de alguna manera, continuaban funcionando.   
Llegó hasta una emisora de televisión y aprendió a utilizar los aparatos. Grabó un mensaje de socorro. Aprendió a emitirlo en loop.   
Dejó de hablar sola. Llenando el silencio con música, películas, series y audiolibros.   
Cada día miraba fijamente su bandeja de correo electrónico, pero ésta siempre estaba vacía.   
Aquel día, un día como otro cualquiera. Permaneció una hora sentada delante de su ordenador, estudiando fijamente la pantalla brillante en la oscuridad de su habitación. Después revisó de forma casi obsesiva los portales de noticias. Porque siempre quedaba la esperanza de que alguien, en algún lugar no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que publicar algo en la prensa digital. Nunca había nada. Aquel día tampoco.   
Desayunó sentada encima de la mesa. En algún momento lo había hecho porque habría molestado a su padre, pero ahora ya no se acordaba del motivo.   
Salió a la calle. El silencio se había vuelto acogedor y el súbito ruido en la distancia la dejó momentáneamente paralizada. Aquello era el ronroneo de un motor en la distancia.   
Un motor podía significar que había olvidado apagar algo. Pero el ruido venía de una dirección en la que no recordaba haber ido recientemente. Así que alguien tenía que haber encendido el motor. Un alguien que estaba vivo. Un alguien vivo era un ser humano.   
Por su mente pasaron las centenares de películas que había visto sobre cómo un humano encuentra a otro, cómo parece que primero no va a funcionar, pero luego los humanos son ambos simpáticos y amables.   
Tragó saliva. ¿Cuánto hacía que no veía un humano de verdad?   
Echó a correr en dirección al sonido tan deprisa como sus piernas podían llevarla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y en su mente se sucedían escenarios de colores brillantes y música empalagosa.   
El lejano rumor del motor estaba ya muy cerca. Podía sentir los músculos de sus mejillas tensándose por iniciativa propia. Le costaba respirar, pero no aflojó el paso. Quizás estos humanos habían visto la televisión y su mensaje. Quizás… Quizás…  
El suelo bajo sus pies chasqueó y una presión se cerró repentinamente entorno a su tobillo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró colgando boca debajo de un farol.   
Ella chilló, retorciéndose en el aire. Su cuchillo cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo metálico. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Tampoco podía llegar hasta su tobillo atrapado en un firme nudo.   
Chilló de nuevo.  
¡Quería bajar! ¡Quería bajar! ¡Quería bajar!   
No le gustaba colgar de esta manera en el aire. La presión entorno a su tobillo estaba aumentando mucho y si se rompía la pierna no sabía cómo curarla y no podría pasearse por la ciudad ni investigarlos supermercados en busca de conservas y películas que aun no hubiese visto.   
Pasó bastante rato colgada de la farola. Tanto que, cuando los hombres llegaron, estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Oía su corazón latiendo fuertemente en sus oídos.   
Empezó a retorcerse de nuevo cuando les vio aparecer. Eran altos, muy, muy altos. Estaban abultados, aunque no estaba segura de si era por su constitución o por sus extraños trajes como de astronauta. Llevaban cascos oscuros y redondos, con el mismo rostro de mujer aterrorizada que veía a veces cuando entraba en un cuarto de baño iluminado. No emitían ningún sonido, aunque la mujer tenía la boca abierta parecía estar chillando. Lo único que podía oír eran sus propios gritos cuando una enorme manaza la cogió por el cuello como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. La pincharon con algo y una sensación cálida rodó por sus venas. En pocos instantes se le aturdieron los miembros y ya no pudo moverlos. Sus gritos desaparecieron y el rostro de mujer en los cascos oscuros se relajó.   
Otro de aquellos individuos le rompió la ropa y empezó a inspeccionarla detenidamente. Le quitaron sangre de uno de los brazos y la metieron en un aparato pequeño de color blanco. Le abrieron la boca y metieron brevemente algo metálico dentro que emitía calor. La midieron con diferentes instrumentos mientras uno de ellos parecía tomar nota en una libreta sin páginas, quizás un ordenador portátil o una Tablet.   
Cuando la descolgaron de la farola tenía frío. Ya no quería conocer a otros humanos como en las películas. No quería ni la música ni los líos incomprensibles, ni los malentendidos ni el beso final. Quería volver a casa, a su habitación, donde tenía todavía una historia a medio terminar, donde se estaba calentito y a salvo, donde los malos solo estaban en las películas, donde los únicos que la amenazaban eran los insectos que de vez en cuando entraban por las cañerías, donde nadie la pinchaba ni la medía ni le dormía las extremidades ni apagaba su voz.   
Uno de los monstruos con rostro de mujer acercó un collar metálico con algo grabado delante.   
No quería ese collar. No era como los que había primorosamente colgados en la habitación de su madre, sino como los que llevaban algunos perros y miaus salvajes años atrás. Ahora los collares sólo estaban en algunas tiendas que olían a heces, comida rancia y cadáver en descomposición.   
El collar emitió un leve chasquido cuando se cerró entorno a su cuello. No apretaba, ni resultaba extremadamente incómodo. Era un peso extraño, nada más. Los monstruos acercaron una jaula sobre ruedas, abrieron la parte superior y la depositaron cuidadosamente sobre las mantas que forraban la parte inferior. Las mantas eran suaves y estaban calientes. Empezaba a recuperar la movilidad de sus miembros, se acurrucó debajo de las mantas, temblando.   
La parte de arriba de la jaula se cerró sobre su cabeza. La jaula tenía las paredes de cristal, así que podía ver cómo la arrastraban por amplias calles hasta un vehículos aerodinámico que le recordó a las películas sobre viajes a la luna y a las estrellas. Subieron la jaula con cuidado, poniéndola entre otras jaulas vacías. Luego cerraron la puerta y su ciudad desapareció.   
Lo último que recordaba antes de quedarse dormida fue un extraño olor dulzón. Despertó tumbada en una gran sala con paredes de cristal. A su lado había alguien que le rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza con una mano grande.   
Se revolvió un poco para poder verle:   
Incluso sentado parecía muy grande, iba vestido con una especie de túnica blanca ceñida con un cinturón sobre estrechas caderas. Calzaba botas también blancas y la mano que podía ver – la que no estaba enterrada en sus rizos – era grande, ancha, con dedos muy largos y finos, la piel tan pálida que podía ver las venas violáceas haciendo dibujos que no reconocía.   
Se giró un poco más para poder mirar su rostro. Tenía miedo de ver a otro monstruo con la cara de mujer asustada dibujada sobre una cabeza redonda, oscura y lisa. Pero éste no era como los otros. Tenía la nariz achatada, tanto que apenas parecía una nariz de verdad, dos enormes ojos todo pupila de un verde tan oscuro que a no ser que les diese luz parecían completamente negros. Entre los ojos y por encima del puente de la nariz parpadeaba un pequeño ojo azul, con iris y pupila como los ojos de los humanos normales. Tenía la boca muy ancha, mucho más ancha que los humanos, la comisura de sus labios llegaba hasta los elevados pómulos, por lo que no es estaba del todo segura de si tenía mejillas o no.   
La criatura – que no era un monstruo, pero tampoco era un humano – abrió la boca y dijo algo que no entendió. Lo repitió un par de veces. Luego suspiró y reanudó sus caricias.   
Le tendió un cuenco con agua que tenía un sabor diferente al agua de casa en el hecho de que no tenía sabor alguno. Poco después volvió a dormirse.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta vez despertó en una cama blanda, cubierta con una suave manta en un cuartucho de techo bajo en el que a duras penas cabía el somier. Había una puerta, un arco abierto en una de las paredes por el que entraba ruido y luz.  
Con mucho cuidado se acercó al arco y estudió el exterior.   
Estaba en una habitación con paredes de cristal oscuro. El suelo rea blanco y cálido, en el techo brillaba una luz pálida que le daba a todo un desagradable tono azulado. Estaba amueblada con varios sofás, cojines esparcidos por el suelo, una mesa y sillas metálicas colladas al suelo. A alguna distancia colgaba un saco bamboleándose de una cadena metálica. Una de las paredes estaba llena de arcos que conducían a cuartuchos como aquel en el que acababa de despertar.   
Había otras mujeres en la sala: todas desnudas y con collares como el suyo. Seis tenían el pelo muy corto, una no tenía pelo. Había tres niñas pequeñas con el pelo largo y liso, otras tres con melenas negras muy voluminosas y ensortijadas. Una de las mujeres de cabello corto golpeaba salvajemente el saco colgado del techo. Las niñas jugaban con pelotas de cristal sobre los cojines del suelo. La mujer pelona tenía la piel arrugada y los ojos vacantes, estaba doblada sobre sí misma en una silla. El resto jugaba a cartas alrededor de la mesa. Levantaron la cabeza cuando ella entró y le dedicaron feroces sonrisas llenas de dientes.   
Una de las mujeres se puso en pie, acercándose a ella. Tenía el pelo corto de un amarillo pajizo, la piel rosa, con pequitas repartidas sobre una nariz respingona flanqueada por grandes ojos azules. Era como las mujeres de las películas y ella sintió la repentina necesidad de tocarla para comprobar si era de verdad. Se contuvo.   
La mujer de pelo amarillo dijo algo con voz cantarina: una pregunta y un saludo. En su mente formó las palabras para responder, pero sus labios se negaron a reproducirlas. La mujer habló de nuevo, algo más agresiva.   
Ella gimió, retrocediendo un paso hacia la seguridad del arco y la oscuridad.   
Ahora también las niñas y la mujer que golpeaba el saco la miraban con curiosidad. Solo la mujer de piel arrugada continuaba en su mundo.   
La mujer de pelo amarillo hablaba con animosidad, parecía hacerse más grande por segundos. Ella gruñó, enseñándole los dientes.   
Por un momento la expresión en el rostro de la mujer rubia fue de sorpresa, luego ella y las mujeres sentadas a la mesa echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y estallaron en carcajadas.   
\- Es un animal- dijo una de las mujeres sentadas a la mesa.  
Ella entendió sus palabras, eran en el hermoso idioma de las películas. Quiso acercarse a ella, pero la amarilla se interpuso, los brazos cruzados ante un busto generoso.   
\- Los animales no pueden sentarse en nuestra mesa- dijo, hablando igual que la otra mujer de la mesa.   
No quería ir a su estúpida mesa. Quería saber qué estaba pasando, dónde estaba y qué sería de sus libros, sus películas y sus historias a medio contar. Quería saber dónde estaba y dónde habían estado estas mujeres mientras ella creía que estaba completamente sola.   
La amarilla se acercó amenazadoramente, arrinconándola contra el marco del arco. Ella temía que fuera a pegarla, pero entonces una mano se cerró en su pelo, apartándola de un estirón. La mujer que había estado golpeando el saco se interpuso entre ambas enseñando los dientes. Dijo algo en la misma lengua que había utilizado la amarilla antes y que le resultaba vagamente familiar.   
La amarilla, que había caído sobre su trasero, se levantó y volvió a la mesa con la cabeza muy alta.  
La mujer que había estado golpeando el saco se pasó una mano por el pelo negro sonriendo. Se llevó la misma mano al pecho.  
\- Selene- dijo suavemente.  
Ella intentó repetir el nombre, peor lo único que consiguió articular coherentemente fue un farfullado “se-se”. Selene sonrió y volvió a tocarse le pecho con la mano.  
\- Se-se.   
Extendió la otra, poniéndola con cuidad sobre su hombro. Ella se dio cuenta de que recordaba cómo se escribía su nombre, pero no de cómo se pronunciaba. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada, mientras las mujeres de la mesa, que habían estado escuchando, se reían.   
\- Está bien- dijo Se-se con el mismo extraño acento que la amarilla.- Muchas cosas cambiado.   
Ella abrió la boca, luchó por poner en orden sus pensamientos y las palabras adecuadas.   
\- ¿Dónde?- fue lo único que consiguió decir.   
Se sentía inútil y estúpida. ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Tiempo atrás había sabido hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía habérsele olvidado?   
\- En zoo- respondió Se-se guiándola hasta uno de los sofás.- A salvo de cosas malas.   
Ella recordaba lo que era un zoo. Tenía un vago recuerdo de haber ido a uno pocos meses después de que todos desaparecieran: recordaba jaulas vacías, animales muertos: atrapados en los fosos que separaban las jaulas de dónde estaba ella. NO había vuelto a pasar por ahí, el hedor era demasiado fuerte.   
No quería estar en un zoo. No quería, no quería, no quería, ¡no quería!  
Se-se la sacudió con fuerza por los hombros, hablando muy deprisa en una lengua que ella no entendía. Había alguien gritando. Alguien le estaba estrujando el interior del pecho con un puño de hierro. Estaba haciéndole daño, ¿por qué no paraba?   
Despertó por tercera vez en su cama. Se-se estaba acuclillada en el arco que daba a la sala de cristal.   
\- Tu ataque pánico.- explicó Se-se.- Normal. Al principio un poco de miedo. Pero zoo sitio seguro para humanos.   
Ella frunció el ceño.  
¿Seguro de qué?   
\- Aquí comida buena- siguió diciendo Se-Se- no enfermedades, no frío, no lluvia, no ataques.   
Pero, quiso decir ella, ¿y las películas? ¿Y la música?   
\- Casa- fue lo único que consiguió decir.   
\- No seguro- Se-se agitó la cabeza para apoyar sus palabras.- Zoo tu casa ahora.   
Ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se tapó la cabeza con las mantas y la enterró en sus manos. Si no se movía, si se quedaba quieta el tiempo suficiente toda esta pesadilla se iría, igual que había hecho la serpiente que entró en su casa un día mientras ella escribía en su ordenador.   
Se-se permaneció sentada en el arco durante mucho rato. Luego se cansó y se marchó a la sala iluminada.  
Ella se durmió, se despertó y volvió a dormirse varias veces. Continuaba ahí todas las veces que abrió los ojos. El estómago empezó a protestar porque hacía bastante que nadie le hacía caso. Ella lo ignoró, se volvió a dormir y cuando despertó de nuevo su estómago se había cansado de protestar.   
No tenía ganas de hacer nada. No quería moverse, no quería comer, no quería respirar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus historias que se quedarían a medio escribir porque los monstruos habían decidido llevarla a un zoo y ¿todo por qué? Porque había tenido que ir a investigar el lejano rumor de un motor.   
La siguiente vez que despertó ya no estaba en el oscuro cuarto del zoo, sino en una amplia sala de paredes, suelos y techos de un blanco metálico. Tenía una serie de parches en un brazo y n tubo en la nariz. Un irritante sonido de fondo repetía palabras en un idioma musical que ella no entendía.   
Permaneció inmóvil cuando la criatura alta y humanoide de tres ojos que le había estado acariciando la cabeza tanto tiempo atrás entró en la sala. Sus tres ojos cayeron sobre ella, en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa. Empezó a hablar con voz suave y melodiosa, como si fuese un niño pequeño o un animal asustado. Estaba demasiado cansada para tenerle miedo.   
Permaneció quieta en su cama, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada y procurando ignorar los repetitivos sonidos de fondo.   
El desconocido puso una mano grande en su mejilla, los dedos le llegaban a la parte superior de la cabeza. Con un delgado pulgar le acarició la mandíbula. Movió la mano un poco y le rascó detrás de la oreja. Ella entrecerró los ojos con un suspiro de placer. Le gustaba que la tocaran con tanto cuidado.   
El desconocido suspiró, el repentino sonido atrayendo la atención de ella. Le miró a la cara y su expresión tenía algo extrañamente amable, casi cariñoso que ella no supo interpretar. Le devolvió la mirada sin moverse, sin pestañear.   
Pasó tiempo, aunque ella no tenía una noción exacta en su blanca habitación. La luz siempre estaba encendida, atenuándose un poco cada tanto tiempo para dejarla dormir. Le quitaron el tubo de la nariz y los parches y entonces empezó a llegar la comida.   
Cada vez que despertaba había un bol con comida en una mesita baja cerca de su cama. Podía comer o dejarla ahí. Si la dejaba intacta ese tipo de comida no volvía a aparecer.   
Su único visitante era el humanoide de tres ojos que se sentaba en una butaca blanca que apareció el segundo día de su estancia en la sala blanca. Le leía en voz alta de una especie de Tablet gris durante un rato. A veces se paseaba por la habitación, agitando los brazos, otras intentaba averiguar qué juegos podían interesarle a ella. Trajo barajas de cartas que le resultaban completamente desconocidas, una pelota de cristal, un tablero de ajedrez con demasiados caballos y un solo alfil, cajas con juegos a los que había jugado de pequeñas, un tablero de parchís con una oca detrás que la hizo estallar en carcajadas durante diez minutos por los surrealista de la situación –desde entonces el humanoide de tres ojos siempre llevaba un tablero de parchís encima y, cuando parecía estar triste, se lo acercaba con aquella especie de sonrisa que tenía. Ella ya no estallaba en carcajadas, pero seguía soltando un bufido divertido cada vez que lo veía. En algún momento el humanoide intentó presentarse, aunque ella no entendía su lengua y la mitad de sus vocales eran impronunciables para ella. El nombre empezaba con algo similar a “KA” y terminaba con un chorreo de consonantes que no terminaban de ser bes pero que al mismo tiempo lo eran. Cuando intentó imitarlo lo único que consiguió fue farfullar algo ininteligible y algo que sonaba como “Kaleb”. Aunque no era su nombre él se puspo muy contento y desde entonces se convirtió en Kaleb.   
Empezaron a comunicarse a través de gestos y pantomimas. No se parecía a mantener una conversación, pero ella había dejado de querer mantener conversaciones hacía mucho tiempo. Kaleb le puso un nombre en algún momento, algo con lo que dirigirse a ella que no fuese “matuhar” – que, según había entendido, era una forma de referirse a un humano de género femenino de entre quince y cuarenta años en su lengua. El nombre que le dio tenía una sonoridad agradable y cariñosa: Naran. En ese momento empezó a pensar en sí misma como Naran.   
Durante un tiempo las cosas continuaron como siempre. Hasta que un día Kaleb entró acompañado por otros que se parecían tanto a él que, durante un terrorífico segundo le costó reconocerle. Los otros – a los que Kaleb llamaba mirinaaii, pero que para ella eran simplemente extraños, traían una jaula con ruedas como aquella en la que la habían metido cuando la capturaron en su ciudad. Se volvió hacia Kaleb con ojos desorbitados. No quería entrar en la jaula, no quería que la jaula estuviese ahí. No entendía por qué Kaleb había traído eso a su habitación. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Iba a mandarla de vuelta a su ciudad donde estaría sola y no tendría nombre y nadie le enseñaría un tablero de parchís cuando estuviese triste?   
Retrocedió cuando él avanzó hacia ella y los extraños dijeron algo que le hizo enfadar. Ladró una respuesta antes de volver toda su atención hacia ella, agachándose un poco para que sus cabezas estuviesen a la misma altura y extendió una de sus grandes manos de cuatro dedos. La espalda de Naran chocó contra la pared. Se agachó, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, aovillándose en el suelo con las manos enterradas en el pelo.   
No quería ir a la jaula, no quería que Kaleb la abandonara. Haría lo que fuese para que no lo hiciera.   
La mano de Kaleb cayó suavemente sobre su hombro, atrayéndola hacia delante y contra su pecho, dibujando grandes círculos en su espalda, hablando con voz dulce, tono tranquilo y pausado. No dejó de tocarla ni de hablar hasta que Naran se hubo relajado por completo en sus brazos. Entonces, con mucho cuidado la guió hacia la jaula y, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, la levantó en volandas y la metió dentro. La jaula se cerró con un chasquido y ella chocó contra los barrotes del techo. Empezó a chillar y a arremeter contra las paredes. Era mucho más grande que aquella en la que la habían metido la primera vez. Tenía el suelo blando, forrado con una tela tan suave que le daba ganas de tumbarse y restregarse por ella, en vez de estar cubierto de mantas. Era una jaula de lujo, pero ella no quería una jaula.   
La expresión en el rostro de Kaleb era sombría, sus tres ojos parecían tristes cuando se paseó por la habitación recogiendo las cosas que le había traído. Aunque tal vez eso fuese solo una interpretación de lo que Naran quería que sintiese. Cuando terminó, Kaleb hizo un gesto con la mano y los extraños pusieron la jaula en movimiento.   
Para entonces Naran se había sentado en el centro de su jaula con los brazos cruzados y gesto enfurruñado, sin mirar a Kaleb.   
La puerta de la sala se abrió y los extraños metieron la jaula en un extraño tubo de aire y vapor de agua que la dejó congelada, húmeda y con un repugnante a algo que le recordó vagamente a desinfectante. Luego alzaron la jaula y la colocaron en la parte de atrás de una tabla blanca que flotaba sobre el suelo. Se sentaron a su alrededor y la tabla salió flotando a algo que sólo podía describirse como una calle ajetreada. Otras tablas flotadoras con extraños sentados en círculo pasaban zumbando a su alrededor, había extraños sentados andando y criaturas que no se parecían a los extraños pero que tampoco se parecían a nada que hubiese visto antes. Había puertas, vendedores, niños que corrían de un lado a otro, estruendo, risas, olores y… ¡música!  
Sin darse cuenta, Naran se había pegado a las paredes de su jaula, mirando a su alrededor con ojos desorbitados, intentando verlo todo al mismo tiempo.   
La calle estaba delimitada por paredes llenas de ventanas decoradas con flores de los colores más increíbles. Alzó la vista y descubrió un cielo nocturno estrellado con millares, cientos de millares, billones de estrellas de todos los tamaños.  
Pasaron mucho rato en un atasco de plataformas flotantes que le permitió estudiar a los extraños con más atención.   
Todos los extraños que se parecían a Kaleb eran muy altos, iban vestidos de blanco, no tenían pelo y tenían tres ojos. Hablaban como Kaleb: de forma dulce y cantarina. Los extraños que no se parecían a Kaleb eran muy variados: algunos parecían cubiertos de pelo, otros no tenían ni uno, algunos tenían muchos ojos, otros tenían muchos brazos. Había criaturas que parecían sacadas de las películas y otras que desafiaban su imaginación.  
En el atasco las criaturas de otras tablas flotadoras hablaban entre ellas como si se conocieran, como si fuesen amigos.   
Cuando consiguieron salir del atasco tomaron una curva y entraron en una zona más tranquila, las paredes que flanqueaban las calles eran igual de altas que las de lo que Naran suponía eran los edificios de la zona comercial. La plataforma se metió en el interior de uno de los edificios, se hizo la oscuridad durante un segundo y después algo que le recordaba a un ascensor que subía y subía y seguía subiendo. Unas puertas se abrieron, alzándose ante la plataforma flotante y dejando paso al recibidor de una casa.   
Kaleb abrió la jaula y la sacó en brazos, como si no pesase nada en absoluto. Dijo algo a los extraño, apretándola contra su pecho en actitud protectora y éstos desaparecieron detrás de las puertas que volvieron a descender entre ellos.   
Kaleb la dejó en el suelo, se quitó las botas y la túnica blanca y desapareció por un arco. Naran recordó entonces que estaba enfadada con él y se quedó sentada en el recibidor con los brazos cruzados. Kaleb no la llamó y ella permaneció quieta durante un total de setenta y tres segundos antes de que la curiosidad pudiese con ella. Se acercó cautelosamente al arco por el que él había desaparecido. El arco daba a un pasillo corto que desembocaba en dos salas: una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha. Espió el interior de la derecha. Era una habitación con una isla redonda en el centro, algunos cojines tirados por el suelo: dos de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas con fotografías de criaturas de las cuales Naran sólo consiguió reconocer unas pocas. Otra pared estaba dividida por un biombo, a cada lado del cual había un fino colchón. La última pared era una cristalera del techo al suelo que daba a una noche estrellada como nunca la había visto.   
Naran se asomó a la otra sala.   
Kaleb estaba trajinando con instrumentos y pantallas que flotaban como en las películas de ciencia ficción. Una pared era una cristalera de techo al suelo y daba a una noche estrellada, exactamente igual que en la otra habitación.   
Naran se acercó a la ventana, Kaleb no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, inmerso como estaba en su trabajo.  
Vio etrellas de decenas de colores, una nebulosa, galaxias ardiendo en la distancia y algo que estaba convencida era la vía láctea. Vio planetas oscuros iluminados por el brillos de sus soles y se quedó sin aliento. Las estrellas parecían estar tan cerca que bastaba con extender la mano para tocarlas. Y entonces apareció un satélite a escasos centímetros del cristal.   
Con una exclamación de alarma Naran saltó hacia atrás.   
El satélite flotaba inofensivamente al lado de la ventana cuando debería estar precipitándose hacia el suelo.   
Con el ceño fruncido volvió a acercarse a la ventana. El cristal estaba duro y frío bajo sus manos. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal y miró hacia abajo.  
Y siguió mirando sin entender lo que estaba viendo.   
Porque el edificio flotaba en mitad de una nada absoluta salpicada con más estrellas y galaxias y nebulosas. ¿Dónde estaba la ciudad? ¿Dónde estaba el suelo y la tierra con sus bosques y su mar y sus bestias salvajes y sus libros y sus películas y sus historias? ¿De dónde sacaría ahora latas de conservas y carne congelada? ¿Dónde se ducharía y escribiría y miraría todas las películas creadas por el ser humano ‘antes’? ¿Dónde se emitiría su anuncio en loop pidiendo ayuda?   
Se volvió hacia Kaleb, quien había dejado de trabajar con las pantallas y la miraba con sus tres grandes ojos y una expresión que no supo identificar. Avanzó hasta ella, la tomó en sus brazos y acarició su cabeza. El calor de su cuerpo resultaba reconfortante. Naran cerró los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Kaleb dijo algo que no entendió pero que la imbuyó en una sensación de seguridad que le aseguraba que, mientras estuviese con Kaleb, no tenía nada que temer.


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de aquel día la vida de Naran se convirtió en algo muy sencillo. Dormía aovillada en el colchón al orto lado del biombo. Durante el día Kaleb se marchaba y ella podía pasearse por el piso, jugar con lo que él le había proporcionado durante su estancia en la Sala y con una pequeña pantalla que Kaleb le había regalado. Comían juntos una vez al día: ella sentada en los cojines y el tumbado de lado, la cabeza apoyada en una mano grande, picoteando la comida con lo que serían el índice, el corazón y el pulgar de su mano izquierda – nunca con la derecha. De vez en cuando una lengua larga y verde salía disparada de la boca de Kaleb y pescaba una pequeña bolita de color azul eléctrico que había en un bol. Naran descubrió que aquel alimento dulce hasta decir basta era tan pegajoso que resultaba imposible cogerlo con los dedos sin que estos se quedasen irremediablemente pegados al alimento. La única forma de desprenderlos era metiendo las manos en agua helada. Naran no volvió a probarlas y arrugaba la nariz cuando el cuenco estaba demasiado cerca.   
En su pantalla, Naran intentó crear un calendario humano con el que seguir algún tipo de orden o, si más no, con el que poder prever cuándo le vendría el próximo periodo. Pero era prácticamente inútil mantener una rutina de 24 horas y 7 días por semanas cuando no se tenía un sol con el que calcular el tiempo y los relojes de Kaleb tenían demasiadas manecillas y muy pocos números.   
Al final acabó contando el paso del tiempo en la rutina de sueño y trabajo de Kaleb, forzando su reloj interno a adaptarse al sistema de sueño irregular de su amigo. Kaleb iba a trabajar todos los ‘días’ y volvía a horas irregulares que la confundían y desbarataban sus cálculos.   
Finalmente decidió dividir los días en grupos de treinta. No tenía sentido tener meses más largos y meses más cortos. Prácticamente todos los días pares, Kaleb ataba una correa al collar y la sacaba a pasear por la ciudad.  
Le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a la correa. Algo intrínseco en ella le decía que estaba mal, que ella no debería ser la que iba atada a la correa. Que una correa era algo malo. Pero el otro extremo estaba atado al cinturón de Kaleb y Kaleb nunca le haría nada malo. Así que finalmente acabó aceptándola como algo necesario.   
Le gustaba pasear por la ciudad. Descubrió que Kaleb – al igual que todos los extraños que eran como él – no podían ver colores, pero que tenían un agudo sentido del oído y podían oír cosas que ella no. Había músicos en las calles. Toda la vida de aquellos extraños como Kaleb parecía llena de música por todas partes. Los paseos la llevaban a través de calles abarrotadas, con tiendas ante cuyos escaparates se detenía embelesada, contemplando largamente las señales, intentando descifrarlas. Si Naran se quedaba mucho rato parada en algún sitio, Kaleb le daba un suave tirón a la correa y continuaban.   
Comprendió que se encontraba en algún tipo de nave en cuyo interior se había creado una ciudad bulliciosa y más o menos colorida. Los suelos eran de cristal transparente, por lo que siempre se podía ver lo que ocurría en niveles inferiores y las estrellas más allá. 

Aproximadamente dos meses después de trasladarse a casa de Kaleb, éste la llevó a visitar el zoo.   
Se trataba de un edificio muy grande situado en uno de los extremos de la ciudad-nave. Había muchas criaturas, diferentes exposiciones con muestras y videos de estilos de vida. Kaleb la dejó estudiar cada exposición durante mucho rato . Ella ignoró completamente los textos, pero miró todos los videos. Le costó un poco entender que las exposiciones estaban ordenadas por planetas de origen. Entonces llegaron a un planeta que reconoció incluso desde la distancia. Saltó hacia delante, tirando de la correa con las manos para que Kaleb caminase más rápido.   
Le señaló la maqueta del planeta con emoción y luego esforzándose en recordar exactamente dónde había estado su ciudad. Cuando finalmente la encontró y exclamó señalándola.  
\- ¡Naran! ¡Naran!  
Kaleb asintió con la cabeza y juntos continuaron. La exposición sobre las criaturas de la Tierra estaba dominada por videos, esqueletos y piedras. Había diademas de diamantes y vestidos junto a pieles de animales. Naran comprendió sorprendida que los extraños no acababan de entender la utilidad de muchas de aquellas cosas que para ella resultaban tan cotidianas.   
Finalmente llegaron ante las exposiciones de criaturas vivas. Había pájaros y mamíferos, un gran tanque con peces y finalmente las humanas con las que había compartido un breve periodo de tiempo. Se acercó al cristal que la separaba de ellas e intentó llamar su atención, pero ellas no podían verla. La siguiente exposición era un grupo de hombres. Eran seis y , cuando Naran se acercó al cristal ellos volvieron la cabeza en su dirección. Uno o dos se acercaron al cristal. Kaleb pareció tensarse a su lado, pero se relajó cunado los hombres perdieron interés. Naran no entendía por qué a los humanos los mantenían separados por sexos. Había visto otros animales juntos. Miró a Kaleb, buscando explicaciones y él señaló un video que se reproducía cerca del cristal. Era una recopilación de imágenes de guerra, fotos de viejos cuadros de hombres en armaduras, imágenes de películas en las que se veía a hombres maltratando a animales, mujeres y entre ellos.   
Naran parpadeó perpleja y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose del cristal que la separaba de ellos. Los extraños pensaban que los hombres eran agresivos y salvajes y que maltratarían a las mujeres si los tenían juntos. Kaleb le dedicó su extraña sonrisa y continuaron con su camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de momento esto es cuanto tengo escrito. Tal vez continúe añadiendo escenas en un futuro no muy lejano.   
> Feedback es el alimento del artista. Feed the author :D


End file.
